Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3-Expanded (Project D)
Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3-Expanded is a fictional game (technically an expansion pack) that first appeared in Project D. Initially a mod created to port the game into PC, the mod quickly expanded and was released by Kyodai Game Studios (a fictional video game studio) on 2 December 2014. Development History Originally, the mod was aimed to port Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 into the PC. After the mod's first release, there were suggestions of adding more Ultras and monsters. The first Ultra released specifically for the mod was Ultraman Mebius and the first monster was Black King. The mod quickly gained popularity and the attention of Kyodai Game Studios, the creator of U:FE3. Instead of taking down the mod, they hired the mod developers to release an official expansion pack for the game. After 4 years of working, the expansion pack titled, Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3-Expanded, was released on 2 December 2014, celebrating the 10th anniversary of the game. In-series appearance Project D The game first appeared in Project D as a billboard advertisement. Game Modes * Story Mode: Play the battles of every Ultra! * Battle Mode: Play as any Ultra, dark Ultra, aliens, and monsters against the CPU or other players! * Endurance Mode: Play as any Ultra or dark Ultra against unlimited waves of enemy! * Co-Op Mode: Play with your friends as Ultras against many monsters, aliens and dark Ultras until you reach the final boss! * Ultra Encyclopedia Mode: Learn about the Ultramen and their enemies! * Creation Mode: Create your own Ultraman, Dark Ultras, Monsters, and Aliens! Limited to only 10 slots. * Modifier Mode: Modify your characters' moveset! * Minigame Mode: Play minigames after an exhausting battle! * Tutorial Mode: Learn the controls, mechanics, and moveset of the game! * Practice Mode: Practice your skill to be the best fighter ever! * Options Mode: Modify the game settings to your own convenience! Story Mode Battles * Ultraman (1966) ** "The Blue Stone of Barraji" (Ultraman vs Antlar) ** "The Prince of Monsters" (Ultraman vs Gomora) ** "The Forbidden Words" (Ultraman vs Alien Baltan, Kemur Man, Alien Zarab, and Alien Mephilas) ** "The Littlest Hero" (Ultraman vs Re-Dorako, Re-Telesdon and Geronimon) ** "Farewell Ultraman!" (Ultraman vs Zetton) * Ultra Seven ** "The Secret of the Lake" (Ultraseven vs Eleking) ** "The Ultra Garrison Goes West" (Ultraseven vs King Joe) ** "Dash the 700 Kilometers!" (Ultraseven vs Dinosaur Tank) ** "The Seven Assassination Plan" (Ultraseven vs Alien Guts) ** "The Greatest Invasion in History" (Ultraseven vs Pandon) * Return of Ultraman ** "Two Giant Monsters Attack Tokyo" (Ultraman Jack vs Gudon and Twin Tail) ** "Ultraseven Arrives!" (Ultraman Jack vs Bemstar) ** "Ultraman Dies at Sunset" (Ultraman Jack vs Alien Nackle and Black King) ** "The 5 Ultra Pledges" (Ultraman Jack vs Zetton II) * Ultraman Ace ** "Shine! The Five Ultra Brothers" (Ultraman Ace vs Verokron) ** "The Five Stars that Scattered Throughout the Galaxy" (Ultraman Ace with Ace Robot vs Barabas and Ace Killer) ** "Total Annihilation! The Five Ultra Brothers" (Ultraman Ace with the Ultra Brothers and Father of Ultra vs Alien Hipporito) ** "Tommorow's Ace To You!" (Ultraman Ace vs Jumbo King) * Ultraman Taro ** "Two Big Monsters Close's In On Taro!" (Ultraman Taro and Zoffy vs Birdon) ** "5 Seconds Before the Great Explosion of the Land of Ultra!" (Ultraman Taro and the Ultra Brothers vs Alien Temperor) ** "Go Beyond The Ultra Brothers!" (Ultraman Taro with the Ultra Brothers vs Tyrant) ** "Ultraman Story!" (Ultraman Taro and the Ultra Brothers vs Grand King) * Ultraman Leo ** "The Death of Seven! Tokyo is Sinking" (Ultraman Leo with Ultraseven vs Alien Magma and Giras Bros.) ** "The Leo Brothers vs The Monster Brothers!" (Ultraman Leo and Astra vs Garron and Littre) ** "Battle! The Leo Brothers vs The Ultra Brothers!" (Ultraman Leo vs The Ultra Brothers and Alien Babarue (Astra)) ** "MAC Annihilated! The Flying Saucer is a Living Creature!" (Ultraman Leo vs Silver Bloome) * Ultraman 80 * Ultraman: Towards the Future * Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero * Ultraman Tiga ** "The One Who Inherits the Light" (Ultraman Tiga vs Golza and Melba) ** "The Devil's Judgement" (Ultraman Tiga vs Kyleroid II) ** "The One Who Inherits the Shadows" (Ultraman Tiga vs Evil Tiga) ** "Master of Darkness" (Ultraman Tiga vs Gatanothor) ** "The Final Odyssey" (Ultraman Tiga vs Darramb, Hudra, Kamila, and Demonzoa) * Ultraman Dyna **"The Shining Light" (Ultraman Dyna vs Neo-Darambia) **"The Kolakerf Won't Surface!" (Ultraman Dyna vs Reigubas) **"Fight! Dyna vs Dyna!" (Ultraman Dyna vs Fake Ultraman Dyna (Miracle)) **"Warriors of the Star and Light" (Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Tiga vs Deathfacer and Alien Monera) **"The Grand Adventure" (Ultraman Dyna with Terranoid vs Zelganoid, Neo-Gaigareid and Gransphire) * Ultraman Gaia ** "The Ridiculing Eye" (Ultraman Gaia V1 vs Gan-Q Code No01) ** "The Day of the Duel" (Ultraman Gaia V1/V2 vs Ultraman Agul V1 with Zoruim) ** "The Battle of Hyperspace" (Ultraman Gaia V2, Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna vs King of Mons) ** "The Attack of the Space Monsters" (Ultraman Gaia V2 and Ultraman Agul V2 vs Super C.O.V and Super Pazuzu) ** "An Angel Descends" (Aerial Base, Ultraman Gaia V2 and Ultraman Agul V2 vs. Mokian, Zebub, Kaiser Doboshi and Zogu) * Ultraman Zearth ** "Light vs Shadow" (Ultraman Zearth vs Ultraman Shadow) * Ultraman Neos * Ultraman Cosmos ** "The First Contact" (Ultraman Cosmos vs Basical Alien Baltan) ** "The Blue Planet" (Ultraman Cosmos with Ultraman Justice Standard Mode vs Scorpiss and Sandros) ** "Trap from Another Dimension" (Ultraman Cosmos and Clevergon vs Gigi) ** "Chaos Waves" (Ultraman Cosmos vs Chaos Header Iblis, Chaos Header Mebut, Chaos Ultraman, Chaos Ultraman Calamity and Chaos Darkness) ** "Cosmos vs Justice! The Final Battle!" (Ultraman Cosmos with Ultraman Justice Crusher Mode vs Ultraman Justice Standard Mode, Gloker Pawn, Gloker Rook, Gloker Bishop, and Giga Endra) * Ultraman Nexus ** "The Next Generation" (Ultraman The Next vs The One Beruzebua and The One Beruzebua-Korone) ** "The Bond of Strength" (Ultraman Nexus Junis vs Pedoleon Groß, Bugbuzun I, Galberos, Dark Faust, Lafleya, Nosferu, Dark Mephisto, Golgolem, and Kutuura) ** "The Bond of Friendship" (Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue with Dark Mephisto vs Grantella, Lizarias Growler, Bugbuzun Brood Large, and Dark Mephisto Zwei) ** "One Last Smile" (Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue vs Mega Flash and Galberos with Izmael) ** "The Aegis Shines" (Ultraman Nexus/Noa vs Dark Zagi) * Ultraman Max ** "The Comet from M78" (Ultraman Max vs Grangon and Lagoras) ** "Forgotten Identity" (Ultraman Max vs Mike, Kuro and Tama) ** "A Bright World" (Ultraman Max vs Alien Shamer) ** "The Comet from M78 Rides Again!" (Ultraman Max vs Lagoras Evo) ** "Holding the Future" (Ultraman Max vs Giga Berserke) * Ultraman Mebius ** "A Terrible Fate" (Ultraman Mebius vs Dinozaur and Dinozaur Reverse) ** "Revenge is Sweet" (Ultraman Mebius and Hunter Knight Tsurugi with Miclas vs Bogar and Bogarmons) ** "The Iron God" (Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Taro vs Inperializer) ** "The Four Heavenly Kings" (Ultraman Mebius with the Ultra Brothers vs Yapool, Lunaticks, Deathrem, Grozam, and Alien Mephilas) ** "Earth's Last Day" (Ultraman Mebius and Ultraman Hikari vs Alien Empera) * Ultraman Zero ** "Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army" (All Ultras vs Ultraman Belial, The 100 Monster Army and Beryudora) ** "The Shining Aegis" (Ultraman Zero, Glenfire, Jean-Bot and Mirror Knight vs Ultraman Belial, Darklops and Legionoids) ** "Ultraman Saga" (Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Cosmos vs Alien Bat and Hyper Zetton) * Ultraman Ginga * Ultraman Ginga S * Ultraman X * Ultraman Orb ** "The Sunset Wanderer" (Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion vs Maga-Basser) ** "The Clay Demon King" (Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion vs Maga-Grand King) ** "Monstrous Waters" (Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion and Burnmite vs Maga-Jappa) ** "Beware of Fire in the Midsummer Sky" (Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion and Burnmite vs Maga-Pandon) Co-Op Battle Bosses * Juran * Vaccumon * Grand King ** Super Grand King * Gatanozoa * Demonzoa * Alien Monera * Gransphire * Zoruim * Mokian * Zogu (Demon Form) * Chaos Darkness * EX Tyrant * Giga Berserke * Alien Empera * U-Killersaurus ** U-Killersaurus Neo * Giga Khimaira ** Giga Khimaira (Original Form) * Beryudora * Arch Belial * Hyper Zetton * Vict Lugiel * Greeza (Second Form) ** Greeza (Third Form) * Zaigorg * Maga Orochi ** Maga Tano Orochi Minigame Games * Attack Team Pilot Simulator! ** Play as any attack team and try to attack the Kaiju without the help of Ultraman! Time is limited to 3 minutes and the planes have limited ammunition and low health bars. *** Playable Teams: **** SSSP (Ultraman) (Jet VTOL) **** UG (Ultra Hawk No. 1) **** UGM (Sky Higher) **** GUTS (GUTS Wing 1) **** Super GUTS (GUTS Eagle) **** XIG (Team Falcon) **** EYES (TECCH Thunder) **** Night Raiders (Strike Chester) **** GUYS (Gun Phoenix) **** XIO (Sky Musketty Athos) * Demolitions Expert! ** Destroy the city before Ultraman appears! *** Playable Monsters: **** Red King **** Gomora **** King Joe **** Pandon **** Gudon **** Twin Tail **** Verokron **** Vakishim **** Tyrant **** Maga-Grand King **** Saramandora **** Gudis **** Killazee **** Golza **** Melba **** Reigubas **** Gaigareid **** Gan-Q **** Super C.O.V **** Gloker Pawn **** Gloker Bishop **** The One **** Golgolem **** Izmael **** Grantella **** Hyper Zetton **** Demaaga **** Maga-Basser * Feed Silver Bloome! ** Play as Silver Bloome and kidnap humans, destroy buildings and even kill Ultras! * Guess the Kaiju! ** Guess the kaiju seen in the picture! Time is limited to 10 seconds for each monster and the game ends in 3 minutes. * Mochiron's Gigantic Feast! ** Make a delicious food for Mochiron using healthy ingredients but beware of dangerous items that would also appear! *** Good Indgredients: **** Apple **** Banana **** Butter **** Chicken **** Chocolate **** Cooking Oil **** Eggs **** Fanton **** Flour **** Fresh Fish **** Gold Bars **** Milk **** Rice Cake **** Shrimp *** Bad Ingredients: **** Balloonga **** Birdon Sacks **** Black Terrina Shells **** Exceller Spark Doll **** Litra Acid **** Maga Jappa Shampoo **** MW3 Soap **** Pikari Brush **** Rocks **** Rotten Fish **** Rotten Mango **** Silver Bloome **** Trash Bags **** Lafleya Acid * Ultra Olympics! ** Play as any Ultra and join the olympics against other Ultras or even other players! * Whack-a-Magular! ** The pesky Magular needs a beating! Grab the Ultra Hammer and whack Magular's head! Characters * Ultras ** Ultraman (Suit C) *** Ultraman Suit A (Skin) *** Ultraman Suit B (Skin) *** Ultraman Suit C with Brother's Mantle (Skin) *** Ultraman 2011 Suit (Skin) *** Ultraman Dark (Skin) *** DarkKiller Ultraman (Skin) ** Zoffy *** Andro Melos (Skin) *** Yapool Possessed Zoffy (Skin) *** Zoffy with Brother's Mantle (Skin) *** Zoffy without Star Marks (Skin) *** DarkKiller Zoffy (Skin) ** Ultraseven *** Ultraseven with Brother's Mantle (Skin) *** Ultraseven X (Seperate Character) *** Ultraseven 2011 Suit (Skin) *** Ultraseven Dark (Skin) *** DarkKiller Ultraseven (Skin) ** Ultraman Jack *** Ultraman Jack with Brother's Mantle (Skin) *** Ultraman Jack with King Bracelet (Skin) *** DarkKiller Jack (Skin) ** Ultraman Ace *** Ultraman Ace with Brother's Mantle (Skin) *** DarkKiller Ace (Skin) *** Robot Ace (Skin) ** Father of Ultra (without cape)* *** Father of Ultra with Cape (Skin) ** Ultraman Taro *** Ultraman Taro with Brother's Mantle (Skin) ** Ultraman Leo ** Astra ** Ultraman Joneus (Suit)* *** Ultraman Joneus Animated (Skin) ** Ultraman 80* ** Ultraman Scott (Suit)** *** Ultraman Scott Animated (Skin) ** Ultraman Chuck (Suit)** *** Ultraman Chuck Animated (Skin) ** Ultrawoman Beth (Suit)** *** Ultrawoman Beth Animated (Skin) ** Ultraman Great ** Ultraman Powered ** Ultraman Tiga *** Ultraman Tiga Multi-Type (Mode) *** Ultraman Tiga Power Type (Mode) *** Ultraman Tiga Sky Type (Mode) *** Tiga Dark (Story Mode only) *** Tiga Tornado (Story Mode only) *** Tiga Blast (Story Mode only) *** Glitter Tiga (Skin) ** Ultraman Dyna *** Ultraman Dyna Flash (Mode) *** Ultraman Dyna Miracle (Mode) *** Ultraman Dyna Strong (Mode) ** Ultraman Gaia (V2) *** Ultraman Gaia Supreme (V2 Mode) *** Ultraman Gaia (V1) (Skin) ** Ultraman Agul (V2) *** Ultraman Agul (V1) (Skin) ** Ultraman Zearth ** Ultraman Nice ** Ultraman Cosmos *** Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode (Mode) *** Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode (Mode) **** Note: It is impossible to get Space Corona Mode and Future Mode in Corona Mode *** Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode (Mode) *** Ultraman Cosmos Space Corona Mode (Mode) **** Note: It is impossible to get Corona Mode and Future Mode in Space Corona Mode *** Ultraman Cosmos Future Mode (Mode) ** Ultraman Justice *** Ultraman Justice Standard Mode (Mode) *** Ultraman Justice Crusher Mode (Mode) ** Ultraman Legend*** ** Ultraman The Next (Junis) ** Ultraman Nexus *** Ultraman Nexus Anphans (Mode) *** Ultraman Nexus Junis (Mode) **** Note: It is impossible to return into Anphans or turn into Junis Blue after switching into Junis. *** Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue (Mode) **** Note: It is impossible to return into Anphans or turn into Junis after switching into Junis Blue. ** Ultraman Noa*** *** Ultraman Noa without Noa Aegis (Skin) ** Ultraman Max ** Ultraman Xenon ** Ultraman Mebius (Normal) *** Ultraman Mebius Brave Mode (Seperate Character) *** Ultraman Mebius Burning Brave Mode (Mode) *** Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave Mode**** (Seperate Character) *** Ultraman Mebius Infinity Mode**** (Seperate Character) ** Ultraman Hikari *** Hunter Knight Tsurugi (Skin) ** Ultraman Zero *** Ultraman Zero Ultimate Zero Armor (Moveset only) *** Ultraman Zero StrongCorona (Mode) *** Ultraman Zero LunaMiracle (Mode) *** Ultraseven AX (Skin) ** Ultraman Saga*** ** Ultraman Ginga *** Ginga Strium (Skin) *** Ginga Victory**** (Seperate Character) ** Ultraman Victory *** Ultraman Victory Knight (Seperate Character) *** Ginga Victory**** (Seperate Character) ** Ultraman X (Note: All MonsArmor is a part of the movesets of Ultraman X) *** Cyber Gomora Armor *** Cyber Eleking Armor *** Cyber Bemstar Armor *** Cyber Zetton Armor *** Exceed X (Note: Exceed X is a seperate character) **** Exceed X Beta Spark Armor (Seperate Character) ** Ultraman Orb (Note: All forms are seperate characters) *** Spacium Zeperion *** Burnmite *** Hurricane Slash *** Thunder Breaster *** Photon Victorium *** Sky Dash Max *** Full Moon Xanadium *** Lightning Attacker *** Leo Zero Knuckle *** Zeperion Solgent Notes: - * (Unlockable) - ** (Can only be played in Co-Op Mode) - *** (Unlockable and can only be played in Battle Mode) - **** (Can only be achieved if there are specific Ultras required in the fusion. Can only be done in Co-Op Mode) *Other Heroes **Mirror Man ***Mirror Man Reflex (Skin) **Falcon **Redman **Triple Fighter **Jumborg Ace **Jumborg 9 **Fireman **Isenbo and Koseidon **Gridman ***Gridman Sigma (Skin) **WoO **God Zenon **Glenfire **Mirror Knight **Jean-Bot **Jean-Nine * Dark Ultras ** Imitation Ultraman *** Imitation Ultraman Mebius (Seperate Character) ** Robot Ultraseven ** Ace Robot* ** Evil Tiga* ** Fake Ultraman Dyna (Miracle)* *** Fake Ultraman Dyna (Flash) (Skin) ** Terranoid* *** Zelganoid (Seperate Character) ** Ultraman Shadow* ** Darramb* *** Red Dragon Armor Darramb (Skin) ** Hudra* *** Blue Lightning Armor Hudra (Skin) ** Kamila* *** 'Special Edition' Kamila (Skin) *** Demonzoa (Story Mode and Co-Op Battle Boss Only) ** Chaos Ultraman* *** Chaos Ultraman Calamity (Seperate Character) ** Chaosroid S* ** Chaosroid T* ** Chaosroid U* ** Dark Faust* ** Dark Mephisto* *** Dark Mephisto Zwei (Skin) ** Dark Zagi*** *** Dark Lucifer (Skin) ** Ultraman Belial *** Ultraman Belial (Ultra) (Skin) *** Kaiser Belial (Skin) *** Arch Belial (Co-op Battle Boss Only) *** Zero Darkness (Seperate Character) * Monsters ** Gomess *** Saga Ver. (Skin) ** Litra *** Fire Litra (Skin) ** Bemular *** Bemular 2009 (Skin) *** Bemular 2011 (Skin) ** Antlar *** Saga Antlar (Skin) *** Cyber Antlar (Skin) *** Gorg Antlar (Skin) ** Red King I *** Red King II (Skin) *** Red King III (Skin) *** Powered Red King (Skin) *** EX Red King (Seperate Character) *** Cyber Red King (Skin) ** Banila *** Powered Banila (Skin) ** Aboras *** Powered Aboras (Skin) ** Gubila *** Dark Thunder Gubila (Skin) ** Gomora I *** Gomora II (Seperate Character) *** 'Super' Gomora (Seperate Character) *** Powered Gomora (Skin) *** EX Gomora (Seperate Character) *** Reionyx Burst Gomora (Skin) *** Mecha Gomora (Seperate Character) *** Cyber Gomora (Seperate Character) ** Re-Dorako *** Dorako (Skin) *** Powered Dorako (Skin) ** Re-Telesdon *** Telesdon (Skin) *** Detton (Skin) *** Powered Telesdon (Skin) *** Cyber Telesdon (Skin) ** Geronimon *** Cyber Geronimon (Skin) ** Zetton I *** Zetton II (Skin) *** Powered Zetton (Skin) *** Hyper Zetton (Seperate Character) *** Cyber Zetton (Skin) *** Maga Zetton (Skin) ** Windom *** Fire Windom ** Miclas ** Arigera ** Eleking *** Re-Eleking (Seperate Character) *** EX Eleking (Seperate Character) *** Eleking 2005 (Skin) *** Cyber Eleking (Skin) ** King Joe *** King Joe II (Skin) *** King Joegue (Skin) *** King Joe Custom (Skin) *** King Joe Black (Seperate Character) *** King Joe Scarlet (Skin) *** Cyber King Joe (Skin) ** Dinosaur Tank *** Dinosaur Tank Mk. II (Skin) *** Maus Dinosaur Tank (Skin) *** Cyber Dinosaur Tank (Skin) ** Pandon *** Re-Constructed Pandon (Skin) *** Neo Pandon (Skin) *** King Pandon (Skin) *** Saga Pandon (Skin) *** Maga-Pandon (Skin) ** Mecha Graykess ** Arstron *** Ghostron (Skin) *** Joneus Arstron (Skin) ** Sadola ** Gudon *** Cyber Gudon (Skin) ** Twin Tail Original *** Twin Tail 2006 (Skin) ** Bemstar *** Astromons (Seperate Character) *** Re-Bemstar (Skin) *** Cyber Bemstar (Skin) ** Black King *** Drill Black King (Skin) *** Saga Black King (Skin) *** Cyber Black King (Skin) ** Verokron *** Verokron II (Skin) *** Saga Verokron (Skin) *** Cyber Verokron (Skin) ** Vakishim ** Aribunta ** Doragory ** Barabas ** Ace Killer *** Mebius Killer (Seperate Character) *** Victory Killer (Seperate Character) ** Jumbo King ** Birdon ** Tyrant *** EX Tyrant (Seperate Character) *** EX Tyrant II (Seperate Character) *** Saga Tyrant (Skin) *** Cyber Tyrant (Skin) ** Grand King *** Super Grand King (Seperate Character) *** Super Grand King Spector (Skin) *** Maga-Grand King (Skin) ** Garron and Littre ** Black End ** Hoe ** Saramandora ** Delusion Ultraseven ** Bogun ** Kilazee ** Golza *** Fire Golza (Skin) *** Golza II (Skin) *** Gorg Fire Golza (Skin) *** Cyber Gorg Fire Golza (Skin) ** Melba ** Gazort *** Cyber Gazort (Skin) ** Gobnu (Giga) *** Gobnu (Ogma) (Seperate Character) ** Silvergon *** King Silvergon (Skin) ** Goldras *** King Goldras (Skin) ** Neo-Darambia *** Thunder Darambia (Skin) ** Neosaurus ** Demagorg ** Neo-Gaigareid ** Deathfacer *** Beatstar (Skin) ** Super C.O.V *** C.O.V (Skin) ** Mezard *** Psycho Mezard (Seperate Character) *** Queen Mezard (Seperate Character) ** Gan-Q Code No01 (Original) *** Gan-Q Code No01 Imperfect (Skin) *** Gan-Q Code No02 (Skin) *** Gan-Q Code No01 2008 (Skin) ** Super Pazuzu *** Pazuzu (Skin) ** Izac ** Zebub *** Shinigami (Skin) ** Kaiser Dobishi ** King of Mons ** Bajiris ** Menschelt ** Chaos Header *** Chaos Header Iblis (Seperate Character) *** Chaos Header Mebut (Seperate Character) *** Chaos Darkness (Seperate Character) ** Scorpiss ** Sandros ** Lidoras ** Gloker Mother *** Gloker Pawn *** Gloker Rook *** Gloker Bishop ** The One (Beruzebua) *** The One (Beruzebua-Korone) ** Pedoleon Groß ** Bugbuzun I *** Bugbuzun Brood Large (Skin) ** Galberos *** Dark Galberos (Skin) ** Lafleya ** Nosferu ** Golgolem *** Gromite (Skin) ** Kutuura ** Grantella ** Lizarias Growler ** Mega Flash ** Izmael ** Grangon ** Lagoras *** Lagoras Evo (Seperate Character) ** Mike, Kuro and Tama ** Dinozaur *** Dinozaur Reverse (Seperate Character) ** Bogar *** Bogarmons (Seperate Character) *** Lesser Bogar (Skin) ** Legionoid Alpha *** Legionoid Beta (Seperate Character) ** Shepardon *** Crystal Shepardon ** Demaaga *** Cyber Demaaga (Skin) *** Tsurugi Demaaga (Seperate Character) **** Cyber Tsurugi Demaaga (Skin) ** Gargorgon *** Cyber Gargorgon (Skin) ** Rudian *** Cyber Rudian (Skin) ** Zaigorg *** Cyber Zaigorg (Skin) * Aliens ** Kemur Man *** Alien Zetton (Skin) *** Alien Zetton Maddock(Schoolgirl) ** Alien Baltan I *** Alien Baltan II (Skin) *** Alien Baltan IV (Skin) *** Alien Baltan V and VI (Skin) *** Mecha Baltan (Skin) *** Joneus Baltan (Skin) *** Powered Baltan (Skin) *** Basical Baltan (Skin) *** Baltan Battler Barel (Skin) *** Cyber Baltan (Skin) ** Alien Zarab *** Cyber Alien Zarab (Skin) ** Alien Mephilas I and III *** Alien Mephilas II (Skin) *** Armored Mephilas (Skin) *** Alien Mephilas Djent (Seperate Character) *** Alien Mephilas Sickle (Seperate Character) ** Dada *** Powered Dada (Skin) *** Agent Adad (Skin) *** Cyber Dada (Skin) ** Alien Metron *** Alien Metron Jr. (Skin) *** Alien Metron 2005 (Skin) *** Alien Metron Destroi (Skin) *** Alien Metron Meld (Skin) *** Alien Metron Jace (Skin) *** Alien Metron Tarude (Skin) *** Alien Metron Round Launcher (Skin) ** Alien Guts I and II *** Alien Guts 2006 (Skin) *** Alien Guts Gunner (Seperate Character) *** Alien Guts Vorst Corrupted (Skin) *** Alien Guts GUTS (Skin) ** Alien Nackle (Showa) *** Alien Nackle (Heisei) (Skin) *** Alien Nackle Bandero (Skin) ** Alien Bat (Showa) *** Alien Bat (Heisei) (Skin) ** Giant Yapool *** Remodeled Giant Yapool (Skin) ** Alien Hipporito (Showa) *** Alien Hipporito (Heisei) (Skin) ** Alien Temperor (Showa) *** Alien Temperor (Heisei) (Skin) ** Gina ** Mold *** Juda ** Alien Magma Blue Eyes *** Alien Magma Red Eyes (Skin) *** Alien Magma Cyborg (Skin) *** Magma Master Magna (Seperate Character) *** Cyber Alien Magma (Skin) ** Alien Babarue *** Alien Babarue Tyrant Armor (Seperate Character) ** Gudis *** Super Gudis ** Kyleroid II *** Kyleroid I (Skin) *** Chaos Kyleroid (Skin) ** Alien Zamu I *** Alien Zamu II (Skin) *** Alien Zamu III (Skin) *** Alien Zamu Esura (Skin) ** Gigi ** Parastan *** Chaos Parastan (Seperate Character) ** Alien Shamer ** Zamsher *** Mecha-Zam (Skin) *** Renki (Skin) ** Deathre ***Deathrog (Skin) ** Grozam ** Alien Empera*** ** Dark Lugiel *** Vict Lugiel (Seperate Character) ** Greeza Second Form *** Greeza Third Form (Story Mode and Co-Op Mode Boss only) Unplayable Characters * Vaccumon * Gatanozoa * Mokian * Zogu * Gigant Hyper Zetton Category:Fan Video Games